The use of composite materials in the design and manufacture of aircraft and spacecraft is becoming increasingly prevalent due to the low-weight and relatively high-strength properties achievable with those materials, among which fibre-reinforced polymer composites, such as carbon fibre reinforced polymers (CFRP), are especially preferred. As fibre-reinforced polymer composite materials now find increasing application in modern aircraft and spacecraft production, efforts are being made to develop efficient and cost-effective techniques for producing such composite components.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.